Crusaders of Dusk and Dawn: Season 2
Synopsis At the edge of civilization, a small group of unlikely heroes band together to guard a strange woman. Her quest leads them on adventures across the dying kingdoms of man , and brings them face to face with the incarnations of the worlds ancient gods. Their efforts take them to the very edge of life and death, betrayal and true friendship. And in the end they are given the choice of allowing another world to die or leaving the world they call home, possibly forever. Cast of Characters * Byro * Dusk * Spire * Olan *Leon (Confirmed Deceased) Theme Song Time of Dying - Three Days Grace Events of Season 2 Episode 1 Spire, staying the home of his oldest sister, runs out of the house and goes into town on errands for her. With him is his small familiar companion. He stumbles into town just in time to see a a small woman and a large Glick enter into the Inn. At the inn men and women sit around, one man dressed in worn druid garbs sits in the corner methodically eats his meal. The only noise is a large man dressed in barbarian garb strumming softly on a lute, and the loud roucous laughter of a sailor slamming drinks at the bar. The locals look even more uncomfortable when a women dressed in monks robes and a Glick similarly dressed enter the bar. They sit down and order food, getting a cold reception from the inn keeper. Leon, a large barbarian with asperations of being a bard, notice the cold atmosphere directed toward the Glick man, a race strange to these parts, but common among his homeland. He goes up to the man and in his native language challenges him to an arm wrestling contest. He manages to beat the Glick, but the atmosphere in the room does not change. Some of the locals pick on the woman and the Glick who prepare to defends themselves. The man in the corner lossens his longsword as he sees that they might be overwhelmed, and the drunken sailor at the bar tries his hand at lightening the mood failing miserably. Spire is passing back by the inn on his errands when soldiers from the nearby kingdom ride into town. the soldiers are led my a man dressed as a gladiator. The fight that has started in the inn spills out onto the street and distracts the guards long enough for the monk, the Glick, the Barbarian, the Druid, and the sailor to start heading out of town. Spire uses some of the ninja tricks his sister taught him to distract the guards, but is noticed and forced to flee with the rest of the group. Episode 2 The new found friends find a cave off the road and settle in for the night. Solana, the monk reveals that the guards and men like them have been chasing them across half the continent for reasons she has yet yo figure out. The glick named Ferros has been her long time companion, and it becomes obvious that there is much more between them. Dusk, Leon, and Byro introduce themselves, and Spire pines about how his sister is going to kill him to his small hand sized companion who looks like a round white bear. After a nights sleep, Leon awakens to find Solana and Ferros doing exercises outside the cave. He joins them and eventually gets into a wrestling match with Ferros that shows the two are fairly evenly matched. The morning is interrupted by more guards coming down the road led by the gladiator. the party attempts to flee, but this time the guards catch up with them and they are captured. Leon, Dusk, Byro, Spire, and Ferros end up in a cell block together. Spire sends his small companion to search the castle, and after a long time she comes back with a man. The man is dressed in a faded and torn blue robe, wearing a full beard and shaggy hair. He introduces himself as Michael and says that Spires companion helped to free him from his cell and find his missing crystals, and the parties weapons. The new found crew begins to search through the castle for Solana. While they need to dispatch of a few guards, the place is mostly deserted. They finally find themselves in a throne room, where they find a laughing king. The king tells them that they are far to late to save themselves or their friend, and that soon the world will know the power of the ancients that it has forgotten. The king turns into a giant yellow dragon, and an epic battle ensues...or would except Leon draws a sword emblazoned with a heron on it that sings as it is released from it's scabbard. Leon throws the sword at the dragon and decapitates it. The threat averted, the companions find Solana in a room off the throne room, release her, and manage to sneak out through the castle sewers. Byro is chosen to sneak aboard a ship and head to the West in search of help. Episode 3 The companions flee across the countryside, but at every turn they are confronted by people hunting them down. How and why they became the center of so much attention is a mystery, and eventually they flee into a series of catacombs. While searching the catacombs, they run across two small girls dressed as ninjas, who manage to disarm Leon before Serck tells his twin youngest sisters to stop. The girls lead them to a rag tag band of rebels hiding in the catacombs led by one of Serck's older sisters. Spires's sisters tell the party that strange things have been happening all over the known world. members of the rebels are fleeing not just the local kingdoms, but places on the outer continent. The reports of the things the mad king had done before he was slain were growing, and now there were reports of another leader in the immediate area that sought to centralize power. The party decides to stay and rest with the rebels. After a few days, Spire is sitting outside the main area of the catacombs and notices that soldiers are sneaking into the camp. He uses his skills to try and cast darkness around the soldiers, but instead cast it across the entire area. Chaos ensues, and most of the party and rebels escape, but Leon is struck down and Michael is lost in the confusion. Episode 4 Leon awakens in darkness. He finds himself laying on a cart with a pile of bodies. He manages to roll out of the cart without the guards seeing him, and after a few failed attempts manages to distract the other guards in area by lighting the cart of fire. He flees but finds himself face to face with a blind woman who warns him to find his friends before one betrays them. Meanwhile the others who managed to escape the caves make their way to the harbor in hopes of finding a way across to the western continent. However they are stopped by the presence of guards under the service of a woman and her guards controlling the local area. The woman is joined by the gladiator, who argues with her than leaves angry. Dusk, Spire, and the sisters try to keep their shrinking band of rebels safe and split them up, but eventually find themselves surrounded and confronted. The woman leading the guard holds the rebel leaders hostage asking for the location of the others. When the leaders refuse to answer she becomes angry and transforms into a blue dragon. As she goes to devour them, Michael reappears glowing with a golden light. Wielding powerful magic, Michael transforms the woman back and slays her as Leon finally finds the party. Michael turns on his former friends, throwing them to the ground as he stand over them with glowing gold eyes, no remnant of his former self apparent. He leaves the companions defeated and disappears. The blind woman appears and it is discovered that she is another of Spire's sisters. She warns the party to track down the creature Michael has become before he destroys the world, but that they must face many challenges before they find him. She also warns them that not all will live to see their quest fulfilled Episode 5 Word from Byro comes from the west and Dusk, Spire and Leon sail to the southern continent. Accompanying the letter is another from the leader of the fractured kingdoms in the west offering them aid in return for theirs. They are in search of a magical stick that is said to contain the power of life, which the leader wants to use to restore the blight that has taken over the land. Solana and Ferros stay behind in order to track Michael. The three companions go to a barbarian tribe and seek answers to the sticks were-abouts. They find an old woman who tells them of an old forgotten temple in the Great Waste where the stick is suppose to lay. The party travels to the temple to find it in ruins. Tired they make camp for the night. In the middle of the night they are awakened. A ghostly procession marches through their camp heading toward the temple. They follow the ghosts and watch as they file into the temple. The people leading the procession carry a branch with them and lay it on a ghostly alter. Spire goes to the alter and reaches for the stick, Leon and Dusk reach to stop him. They grab him but just as he grabs the stick. They are all sucked into the stick, and Spire and Leon join the ranks of the ghostly procession as mindless spectators. Dusk finds himself suspended in a space filled with wind and green light. He hears a voice come out of the void and begin to question him. Dusk, who can not remember most of his past, tells the voice about his love of the world and all in it, and that while he cannot remember his origins, it has never stopped him from caring for others. The voice is impressed with him and his spirit and releases him and his friends from the curse on the temple. The three wake up in their camp with the stick sitting on Dusk's pack. They gather their things and return to the port where they find another letter, this time from Solana. She asks them to meet her and Ferros near the Dwarven kingdom of Sud. Spire is given the stick to take to the West, while Dusk and Leon go to meet their friends. Episode 6 Dusk and Leon find themselves at an old abandoned city. Entering the city they find it strangely preserved but no one present in it. After finding food and shelter, they settle in for the night. They are awakened by strange sounds in the streets, but can find nothing when they search. They find themselves at sunrise standing on the outer wall of the City facing south. There they find the gladiator waiting for them. He warns them that they meddle in things they cannot comprehend and is about to leave when Leon confronts him. The gladiator fights with Leon, who forbids Dusk from interfering. Leon is no match for the man and the gladiator slays Leon than throws his body over the wall. Dusk rushes the gladiator but is disarmed and knocked unconscious. Solana and Ferros find Dusk, and than go to find Leon's body. They bury the body next to a strange crater outside the city, vowing to return some day and take the body back to Leon's people. They have lost all trace of Michael, and decide that they should join Spire across the sea Episode 7 A depressed crew sails to the west to find their friend. When they arrive, they discover spire has been joined by a knight from the Kingdom of Helder named Olan. He was sent by their king who granted an audience to Byro, who disappeared soon after. Olan happily joins his new friends in their quest to take the stick back to the shattered kingdoms. To get to the kingdoms the party must travel across the central blighted area of the land. They become lost in the mires and swamps, with Olan soon proving a worthy ally as he helps them defend agains the wild, twisted creatures roaming the land. They eventually find themselves on an island in the middle of swamp with a large twisted tree, upon which sits a woman in a bone white robe, with sunken eyes and even whiter hair. She warns the companions that the land is cursed, and makes sure to direct much of her ire at Dusk. she reveals that she knows about his past, but it is now time for him die. The woman turns into a giant white dragon who immediately targets Dusk. The rest of the companions manage to help him subdue her, but the fight is almost lost several times. In the end she transforms back into the woman, and before she dies whispers to Dusk that her curse will still remain. Episode 8 The companions ride through the rest of the blight, which no longer seems to be as strong as it had been. As they travel they notice that the branch they are carrying is already working it's magic and the sickly land seem to already be entering a more neutral state. They find the leaders of the fractured kingdom and turn over the branch, and than decide to travel north to the kingdom of Helder to gather more allies. As they travel north they hear word of more strange happens in several of the villages they pass through, but before they can find out any more information Michael appears and after a brief kidnaps Solana. The party regroups and tracks the strange occurrences to a cave in the center of the surrounding villages. They enter and eventually find themselves in a square chamber, where Solana is chained up and Michael is completing a ritual. The party attacks, but Solana transforms into a green dragon as Michael opens a portal in the air. Ferros distracts the green dragon while the rest of the party enters the portal. As the portal starts to close, Olan turns back, following one of his knights codes which tells him to never leave a man behind. As he does his armor and sword begin to glow and he rushes into to help Ferros with Solana. Dusk and Spire walk down a strange passage which solidifies into a large cavern where they find a weird alter and pieces of broken pottery. They also find a beautiful blonde woman who tells them her name is Dawn. Dawn leads them away from the alter and up a set of stairs into a large cathedral which is under reconstruction. She tells them that they must find a man named Vlad and his companions, that he will help them adjust to the world they have come to but that they must hurry because something darker is coming behind them. Directory